Phoenix Guild
The Phoenix Guild (フェニックス ギルド, Fenikkusu Girudo) is the privately owned group of Mages that are employed and led by their Guild Master, Victor Alexander, in order to protect the International Magic Advancement Company as well as their paying customers, the populaces spanning over many countries in Ishgar. Establishment Victor, upon after a few classified ventures, had been burdened over the course of his company's expansion that there was a considerable demand of increase protection for the workers and those who contract them to deliver their goods to paying customers or ruling bodies of various lands beyond Fiore. This in mind Victor pondered how best to solve the dilemma of either hiring mercenaries or more security personnel but believed both wouldn't serve his needs. As the company expanded East, he then hit an epiphany he declared that his company needed a Freelance and privatised Mage Guild to both protect the company and the clients that was the average populace and those of importance. Deciding to include his Virago Spirits as part of the membership, he chose his first S-Class Mage Kenneth of the Unbroken Promise and tested him with his best Virago Spirit, Diana Lance of the Diana Series. After proving his skill by contending with her in combat, Victor recruits him as the first official Mage to join the ranks. Not too long after the event, Victor officially adopts Morgan Deschain, an orphaned Dragon Slayer who was abused by the long since dormant Dragon, Jadow the Ragnarok Beast. At the same time, he invites her into the Phoenix Guild, in order to nurture her talents as a Wizard and enable her as an asset to the world's betterment. Unofficially he allows his biological daughter, Maria Alexander, to join the Guild. This was shortly after he showed Kenneth, the Guild's first official member, and its second member Thornton. Before the Guild's official establishment was made, he invited its final members to join of the former deestablished Official Guild, The Midnight Titans; of which had a battle with the Black Hell Guild that decimated its ranks and killed its Guild Master. This included Noriko Hayate and her disciple, Yui Tetsukumo, Wess Smith, and the infamous Wizard Saint, Godfried the Thunder God along with his young partner, Maria Streak. Directives Made by Victor to ensure a clear set of guidelines and an overall objective of their existence is made so all new recruits and current members know the bigger picture of their role as Phoenix Wizards. *Protect the People of Ishgar *Secure the property and contents belonging to IMAC or its clients *Keep security within the Phoenix's Headquarters *Aid fellow Phoenix Wizards unless it provokes or promotes more harm than good *Alliance of other Guilds must be approved by a senior member or the Guild Master *No direct conflict with Dark Guilds or Underworld organizations are permitted unless assigned *Preserve the peace of the land from hostile forces of foreign and domestic enemies Current Staff *Victor Alexander (Guild Master) *Godfried (Guild Ace) *Noriko Hayate (S Class Wizard) *Wess Smith (S Class Wizard) *Diana Lance (S Class Spirit) *Kenneth (S Class Wizard) *Maria Streak (A Class Wizard) *Morgan Deschain (B Class Slayer) *Yui Tetsukumo (B Class Wizard) *Maria Alexander (B Class Wizard) *Thornton (C Class Wizard) Trivia *Created as a means to form a joint Guild between Roleplay partners, Ash9876 and Firegod00 with Mangetsu20, this organization is the second official one that bands Mages together. The prior was Midnight Titans, a failed project that fell under when name technicalities prevented from the main character from being crafted. The Phoenix Guild soon took over as the primary Guild, with the Midnight Guild added as a destroyed Guild that was absorbed by the prior to preserve the created characters established. *Unlike most Mage Guilds on FTF, The Phoenix Guild is technically a Freelance Guild. This means it is privatised by the wealthy businessman, Victor Alexander, and serves as a personal security force for his corportation, the International Magic Advancement Company. The uncanny resemblance of the Phoenix Guild being an extension of Victor's sincerely well meaning company is akin to that of Tony Stark's personal headquarters and technology being made available for the Government (later Freelance) Peacekeeping initiative, the Avengers. It only now occurs to the author of the coincidences and admits this wasn't the intent, but is humorously pleased by the outcome. Category:Victor Alexander Category:Maria Streak Category:Maria Alexander Category:Morgan Deschain Category:Godfried Category:Noriko Hayate Category:Yui Tetsukumo Category:Wess Smith Category:Thornton Bartram Category:Kenneth Category:Freelance Guild Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Wizard Category:Mages